Kouga's Hanyou Sister
by DigimonTamer007
Summary: Kouga has a sister. What happens when she meets up with the Inu gang? Will there be friendships or even romances? Or will there be rivalries and grudges? Read to find out more! Please R&R.


Kouga's Hanyou Sister Written by DigimonTamer007  
  
Tuesday, March 09, 2004 10:07:36 PM  
  
DigimonTamer007: HELLO! It's me again! I know what you're thinking. You're thinking, "Why the hell am I reading this and what exactly did I do to deserve this," right?  
  
Inuyasha: That's exactly what I was thinking....  
  
Hiei: Hn.  
  
DigimonTamer007: OKAY! I do not own any part of Inu Yasha or Yu Yu Hakusho.  
  
Hiei: Yeah, because if she did she would have them on every second along with FLCL, Slayers, Witch Hunter Robin, and some others.  
  
Inuyasha: Anyways, lets get on with the fic already. I need to get some sleep.  
  
DigimonTamer007: HEY! WAIT! I have something else to s-  
  
~Chapter One-A Weird Encounter~  
  
"Yumi! WAKE UP! YOU'RE GOING TO BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!" A middle aged woman with brown hair and brown eyes stood beside a closed bedroom door. She was holding a black backpack. The woman then rapidly knocked on the door with the hand that was free.  
  
"Yumi? DID YOU HEAR ME?" the woman asked as she placed her hand on the bedroom door knob. Suddenly, the door quickly opened. A teenaged girl walked out of the room. She had dark brown hair and dark purple eyes. The girl wore a green, red, and white Japanese high school uniform.  
  
"Oh, hi mom. I didn't know that you were awake." the girl told the woman as she was handed the black backpack. Her mother smiled at her.  
  
"Yumi, you better get going. Your school starts in ten minutes." Her mother told her. Yumi nodded and closed her bedroom door behind her.  
  
"Thanks, mom. Well, gotta go!" Yumi happily told her mother as she placed the backpack on her back. She then quickly kissed her mother on the cheek and made her way to the front door of the house.  
  
"OH, Yumi! DON'T LET ANYBODY SEE YOU IF YOU'RE GOING TO RUN TO SCHOOL!" Her mother called after her. Yumi nodded and walked out of the house closing the door behind her. She sighed as she looked at her surroundings. She was in Tokyo, Japan. Her mother and her had just moved here from America three days ago. Today would be her first day of school at her new school.  
  
"Okay, ten minutes. I can do this." Yumi told herself then smiled. Suddenly, she jumped on to the roof of her house. She then began to quickly jump from roof top to roof top. Yumi was going so fast that to anyone who saw her saw just a white blur. All of a sudden, out of the corners of her eyes, she saw another person doing the exactly the same thing she was doing and was even going in the same direction.  
  
"I got some time. Let's see if I can have some fun." Yumi said as she change directions and took off after the person. She quickly caught up with the person. It turned out to be a teenage boy with silver hair and golden amber eyes. He was wearing a kimono made of the hair of the fire rat. The boy hadn't noticed her yet so he began to mutter to himself.  
  
"Damn her! What was Kagome thinking? Leaving just to go to some place called a school. She should be collecting the Shikon Shards for me!" The boy muttered quietly to himself. Yumi smiled and barely held back her laughter. Then suddenly and idea popped into her head.  
  
"FURRY EARS!!!!!!" Yumi suddenly yelled loudly. The boy quickly turned his head and looked at her but it was too late. Yumi quickly tackled the boy before he could react to anything. The two fell to the ground. Luckily for her, the boy broke Yumi's fall.  
  
"FURRY EARS!!!!!!" Yumi said once again. The boy lay reluctantly on the ground with Yumi sitting on his back. She was rubbing the insides of the dog ears that were on top of the boy's head. She laughed hysterically as she was pushed off of the boy. He stood up and glared at her.  
  
"Sorry about that. I just couldn't help myself." Yumi apologized as she too stood up. She quietly laughed to herself as she began to dust off her uniform. The boy continued to glare at her.  
  
"Who the hell are you?" The boy rudely asked her. Yumi stopped laughing and smiled at the boy.  
  
"My name's Yumi." Yumi happily introduced herself. Suddenly she did the weirdest thing. She began to sniff the air. After a couple of seconds she stopped and smiled widely at the boy.  
  
"You're an inu hanyou. Judging by the color of your hair and eyes you must be the infamous Inuyasha." Yumi happily told him. The boy glared at her.  
  
"How the hell did you know that?" He once again rudely asked. Yumi laughed and continued to smile at him.  
  
"My older brother told me all about you. He said that you were just some ugly mutt face inu hanyou with silver hair and golden amber eyes. I agree that you are an inu hanyou but I don't agree with the ugly or mutt face part." Yumi answered cheerfully. Inuyasha stared at her.  
  
"Well, it was nice meeting my brother's rival in love but I gotta go. I'm gonna be late for school." Yumi told him then jumped up on to the closest roof top. She waved good-bye to the hanyou and then took off leaving behind the confused hanyou. As she jumped from roof top to roof top, she laughed to herself.  
  
"So, that was my brother's main rival. He was talking about that one girl. Hmm....." Yumi quietly told herself as she landed in the school yard that was deserted. Suddenly the bell rang loudly.  
  
"Damn it!!! I'm late!!!" Yumi yelled at herself as she ran inside the school. She quickly walked into the school's office and retrieved her schedule. Then she went to her locker and placed her bag inside only keeping her binder and algebra book. She quickly closed it and went to her first class. Yumi then knocked on the class room door. After about a minute the door opened revealing a female teacher. The teacher smiled at her.  
  
"Oh! You must be the new student! Please, come in and introduce yourself to the class." The teacher happily told her. Yumi nodded and walked into the classroom. Everyone in the room was talking to each other. The teacher went to the front of the room and Yumi followed her. She then cleared her throat getting the attention of the whole class.  
  
"Class, may I have your attention. Today we have a new student joining us." The teacher told the whole class. Everyone went silent and looked at the teacher and Yumi. Yumi smiled at the class and bowed in respect to the class.  
  
"Hello, my name is Yumi Sagara. I just moved here from America with my mother. I have an older brother named Kouga but he doesn't live with me and my mother." Yumi told the whole class. She took the time to glance at the people who would be in her Algebra class. Suddenly she felt a medium sized amount of energy coming from one side of the room. Yumi quickly looked to see who was giving off the energy. Her eyes then landed on a teenaged girl with black hair and hazel eyes. Yumi could see her miko energy coming off of her.  
  
"Miss Sagara will you please take a seat next to Miss Hiragurashi. Miss Hiragurashi, please stand up." The teacher instructed. Yumi nodded and waited for someone to stand up. Surprisingly the girl with the black hair and hazel eyes stood up. Yumi smirked and walked to the empty seat next to the girl.  
  
~End of Chapter~  
  
DigimonTamer007: I KNOW WHO THAT GIRL IS!!!!!  
  
Hiei: Hn.....  
  
Inuyasha: .....  
  
DigimonTamer007: Someone's watching us and I know it!  
  
Hiei: Whatever.  
  
Inuyasha: She's paranoid. Maybe this has something to do with her boyfriend....  
  
DigmonTamer007: HEY! Oh and one more thing! I can't spell very good so don't flame me because of that! Thank you! 


End file.
